First and only love
by black angel in love
Summary: Lucius is a spy. When he is discovered, he is sent to Grimmauld by Severus injured. Harry takes care of him and feelings are revealed. Sex is implied and that's why it is m. This is slash.


It went different that I wanted in the end, but it worked out well. This is for vamprincess38, hope you like it. I am sorry if the lemon isn't good, it's been a while since I last wrote one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

Warnings: Slash, lemon

Words: 4715

*******  
Harry was sitting on a chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld place thinking about everything that happened. After Sirius had been sent through the veil, he was sent legal papers to make him emancipated and to inherit everything Sirius owned. He was taken to a healer afterwards who corrected his eyes. Then, he was told after he had sworn to not tell anyone, whether willingly or not, unless it was already discovered by Voldemort, that Lucius and Severus were spies. The two spies and Madam Pomphrey trained him every day and since he had pulled out of Hogwarts, he was trained by others as well in the subjects he needed to study in order to pass his OWLS, which he would give again and his NEWTS. Right now Harry was very worried, seeing that both Lucius and Severus had become very dear to him and that they were at a death eater's meeting for over two hours.

Suddenly, he heard a thump and a moan come from the living room and Harry immediately went to see what was wrong, his wand in his hand just in case someone had discovered this place and was attacking it. Once he arrived in the living room, he saw Lucius laying in a pool of his own blood and a note was laying in his hand in Severus' handwriting. Quickly reading it, Harry gasped and started waving his wand and murmuring spell after spell and he managed to heal them all but Lucius was magically exhausted and it would take three days not including today to replenish all of his magic. The note that forced this reaction on Harry was saying this:

Harry,  
Lucius was discovered as a spy.  
He fought with over thirty death eaters before he couldn't fight anymore.  
Voldemort tortured him then for over an hour.  
I managed to throw him a portkey without anyone seeing it.  
Voldemort thought that he had it from the start.  
I am okay but the meeting will continue for another hour or more.  
Severus

Severus then had wrote the names of the spells Lucius was hit with, making healing Lucius much easier. Harry slowly stood from where he was kneeling next to Lucius' side and then he casted the levitation charm on Lucius in order to levitate him to Harry's room where he would be staying until he had been healed. After walking for some minutes, Harry finally arrived at his room and waving his free hand he opened the door and after he entered it, he waved his hand once again to levitate the green covers on the king sized bed until Lucius was laying on it. After he put Lucius on the bed, he slowly lowered the covers on top of Lucius and sat on one of the chairs in the room.

Harry's room was big, there was no denying that, but it wasn't a king's room that is for sure. The room had three windows, one on each wall except the one that had the door. The three windows had green curtains. Next to the window on the right of the door there was a big silver closet, while on the left there was a huge brown bookcase. The bed was put on the right of the window on the wall in front of the door and a small bedside table was on the left of the bed done in green and silver colors. On the left side of the window there was a desk made of ivory wood and the chair which Harry was sitting on, which was done with wood from the whomping willow and was charmed a silver color.

Harry was sitting on that chair for over ten minutes when Lucius finally stirred and moaned. Harry, sensing that Lucius was close to waking up, called for Kreacher, who absolutely loved him for being gentle with him, and asked in a soft voice for a bowl of porridge and a self refilling glass of water. Kreacher nodded enthusiastically and went to cook the porridge and in less than a minute, he had returned with it, having had his magic's help on making it. Kreacher then left to continue what he was doing before he was called and just as he left, Lucius gave one final moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing that he was in a bed, Lucius tried to sit up only for Harry to slowly push him back in his bed. "You have exhausted your magic by fighting with the thirty death eaters. You need to rest and you cant get up from that bed or do any magic until I say so, do you understand me?" Lucius nodded and said in a raspy voice. "Water." Harry immediately helped him sit up and he took the water he had Kreacher bring and helped Lucius drink three glasses before he put the glass down and took the porridge in his hands. "You have to eat something but you cant eat yourself so I want you to let me feed you with no complains." Lucius nodded and Harry slowly started feeding him the porridge until the plate was empty and Lucius was ready to fall asleep. "Sleep now, I will be here if you need me." Harry whispered to Lucius, tucking some stray blond hair behind Lucius' ears. Conjuring a bed like the ones Hogwarts had, Harry went to sleep to replenish whatever magic he had lost from healing Lucius, trusting Kreacher to take the glass and the plate from the desk where he had put them.

Harry ended up sleeping until the next day. He was awoken by Hermione's and Ron's shouts and sleepily, he sat up on his bed, rubbed his eye with his hand and groaned. "Go out before you wake up Lucius you idiots. Go to the kitchen, I will come when I am ready. Now!" Harry snapped at them and the two let twin squeaks and hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Slowly, Harry got up, transfigured his pajama into a pair of shorts and a T – shirt and told Kreacher, whom he had called when he had finished getting ready, to come and get him if Lucius started waking. He then went to meet his friends, who were sitting on two chairs, and sighed when they started shouting at him once he was there. Sitting in a chair, he finally snapped.

"Shut up and let me explain!" These words made the other two shut up and listen to Harry. "Lucius was a spy, but he was discovered yesterday. He was sent here heavily injured and dying, his magic was so exhausted it couldn't even stabilize him because he had fought thirty death eaters before he couldn't fight any more. Now, any questions?" Hermione shook her head but Ron said: "So Lucius Malfoy is in reality on our side?" Harry nodded. "And why did he give the book to my sister?" Harry sighed. "It wasn't him. Narcissa Malfoy had disillusioned herself and put the diary in the book in Lucius' hands. He had no involvement in it." Ron nodded and said: "Then I have no problem. But Lucius Harry? You call him by his first name? Is there something you want to tell us?" Harry blushed and looked down on his hands, which were laying on his lap.

"I am in love with him." Hermione and Ron gaped at him and then Hermione asked: "How did it happen Harry?" Harry sighed and begun telling the story of how he fell in love with Lucius. "When I learned he was a spy I was shocked. I was given an offer however. I could pull out of Hogwarts and he could train me along with the other order members or I could continue going to Hogwarts and be taught on the holidays. I chose the first option and Lucius trained me so hard I could probably kill Voldemort by now, but we discovered that something is giving him immortality and until we have destroyed that thing, no one can kill him." The two gasped in horror and Harry smiled at the two. "Don't worry, we already know what it is and how to destroy it and we know it's location, we are going to get it when Lucius is healed. Anyway, during the training, Lucius and I had many talks. I eventually fell in love with him."

Harry's two best friends smiled gently and sadly at him, knowing that Harry believed Lucius would never love him and they started talking with him about what was going on at Hogwarts until Kreacher came and told Harry that Lucius was waking. Telling goodbye to his friends and waiting for them to go to Hogwarts by taking the floo, he went upstairs to help Lucius with whatever he needed help with. "Hello Lucius, Would you like anything?" Harry asked once he entered his room, smiling at the older man. "Yes actually. I am hungry but I cant call Kreacher as you know, so could you tell him to bring me something to eat? Two sandwiched would be fine." Harry nodded and called Kreacher, telling him to bring four sandwiches, a cup of coffee and a glass of pumpkin juice, before he sat on the bed he had conjured the previous day. As soon as he sat down, he took his wand from the desk where he had placed it before he had fallen asleep and smiled as he noticed that Lucius had a blue aura. "Your magical energy is slowly replenished, three more days and you will be okay." Lucius smiled at Harry grateful and was going to voice his thanks when Kreacher came with their food.

Harry and Lucius started eating, this time Lucius feeding himself, and were talking about what had happened when a bang was heard from the kitchen, startling Lucius and Harry and scaring Lucius. "What was that?" Lucius whispered. He was still hurt and he could only move his hands, so he would be in danger if they were attacked. Harry sighed and smiled at him. "Don't worry. It probably is Tonks, she has a tendency to fall on the rack I have next to the door for the order to put their coats when they come and that was the sound of her falling with the rack. She was probably told about you and that's why she came. To clear you up and see if you are okay."

As if Tonks wanted to prove him right, they heard her shouting: "Harry, where are you? I am here to clear Lucius!" Harry answered her with a shout of his own. "We are in my room! Be careful while you come back!" Sirius' mother's portrait had been removed so thankfully, it couldn't start screaming at them when she heard their shouts. As if he had jinxed it, Tonks fell five more times before she arrived at the room and bruises were forming on her forehead, which she hit every time she fell. Sighing, Harry stood up and approached Tonks who was holding her forehead smiling sheepishly. Slowly, Harry put his hand on the bruise that was forming after he had batted away Tonks' hands and a bright greenish blue color could be seen around his hand as Tonks' bruise healed. Smiling at her, Harry said: "I will leave you to your questioning, I have to go cook because while Kreacher is a fabulous cook, I prefer cooking myself. See you when you leave Tonks." Tonks waved at him and Harry left the room chuckling and went to the kitchen, leaving Tonks to her questioning.

At Hogwarts

Hermione and Ron shared a look as they got out of the fireplace and without even noticing the others, they started walking towards the dungeons, more specifically, Snape's office. Once there, they knocked on the door and once they were granted permission to enter, they opened the door, entered the room and closed the door behind them. "Professor Snape, while Harry didn't say anything about the spies being two, we are sure you are another. We need your help." Severus looked at them and raised an eyebrow but he waved his hand to show them that he wanted them to sit. The two friends did so and Hermione started talking.

"We know Lucius Malfoy is a spy and we know you are one too. So you must have noticed that Harry is totally in love with Lucius. However, we don't know what Malfoy's feelings are." Severus sighed and looked at the ceiling, murmuring thank god before looking at Harry's friends and saying: "I was starting to think that no one would notice how crazy Harry is for that man. Lucius is in love with Harry too. Now, I believe you came here to et my help in getting those two together?" The two friends nodded. "Very well, here is what we are going to do." Severus then started explaining his plan and a smirk appeared in Hermione's and Ron's faces.

At Grimmauld

Harry and Lucius grimaced as they heard Tonks falling down the stairs. The questioning was only three questions that covered what they needed so they finished quickly. Harry was going to see if they needed something when Tonks came running out of the room and in an effort to avoid him, she fell down the stairs. "I am okay! Gotta go, bye!" was all the two men heard before they heard the door close as Tonks left.

"That girl… She is the goddess of clumsiness." Harry said sighing and Lucius nodded his agreement. Suddenly, Harry turned and looked at Lucius. "Now that she left, you must sleep! If you want to get out of bed earlier then you need to sleep. And what the hell were you thinking when you cast an oath and a Lumos? Yes I know about that! I felt it because he wards hide nothing from their owners. So tell me sir, why the hell did you go against my orders and cast magic? Do you want to be bedridden for an extra day?" Lucius shook his head an said: "I was told to. I tried to tell her about your orders but she said she had orders from her superior and couldn't do anything about it." Harry glared at that and with rage and power radiating from his whole body, he spun on his feet and went downstairs to the living room and to the fireplace, leaving a surprised Lucius behind. Throwing floo powder in the fireplace, he shouted his destination and he disappeared into greenish red flames.

At the ministry

Harry sprung out of the fireplace and went to see the minister who was Amelia Bones. Once he arrived outside of the door, he ignored the cries of the secretary and entered the room, only to see every Auror in there. "Minister Bones I am sorry to interrupt you but I need to know something. Who is the superior of the Aurors?" A fat man with a mustache to rival Vernon Dursley stood up and said proudly: "I am. What is it that you need?" Harry glared at the man so forcefully the man started to shiver and tremble as killing intent filled the air. "I send a word to you saying to send someone to pardon Lucius Malfoy but that Mister Malfoy is unable to do magic so it would be better for the Auror to bring Veritaserum. Yet, you went against what I told you and ordered Auror Tonks to make Mister Malfoy take an oath and perform a Lumos. He had only slept a few hours and whatever progress had happened with his magical core, it was destroyed because of a man with no healing abilities wanted to act as someone superior to the others. Minister Bones, I would like you to fire him because his actions almost send my patient into a coma."

Now every person in the room glared at him and Amelia said in a voice that could have frozen hell. "Michael Surpid, you are fired and you are not allowed to have any job in the Ministry. Now get out!" The fat man run out of the room and everyone turned their attention to Harry. "We are sorry Mister Potter, we had no idea he was so stupid. We would like to have your opinion on who to make the head of the Auror squad." Harry immediately turned to look at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of the most amazing Aurors and persons I know and he would make a good leader. I suggest him." Amelia nodded and said: "Kingsley Shacklebolt, you are the new head of the Aurors. DO not abuse your position." Kingsley nodded and then Harry said again: "If I may suggest something? Form your teams so that a healer is in every single one. It will save lives and limbs." Everyone stared at him as he had just solved the biggest problem they had with the simplest answer. "What?" He said, worried that he had said something to annoy them. "We have tried to solve that problem for ages and we didn't think of that! Thank you Mister Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry shook his head. "No minister. I got to go and make sure my patient is well, so please excuse me." And with that, Harry fled the room blushing to the roots of his hair and went to the fireplaces to go back home.

At Grimmauld

Harry sprung out of the fireplace and went to his room, still blushing, making Lucius look at him asking a silent question. Harry groaned and laid on the conjured bed, burying his head in a pillow. "I just made someone lose their job and got praised for suggesting they put healers in the Auror teams." Lucius stifled a laugh, knowing that the embarrassment came from the fact that Harry wasn't used to be complemented. "It was a good suggestion Harry. Maybe you should speak to the minister about your other ideas when the war finishes." Harry threw a pillow at Lucius, blushing harder, which made Lucius throw a pillow at Harry which resulted at a pillow fight.

When the pillow fight ended, three hours had passed and Harry and Lucius were exhausted so they fell asleep, not noticing that Harry had ended up on Lucius' bed during the fight and that he fell asleep cuddled into Lucius' side. But Kreacher did and he took a few photographs that he would give his master once he had ended up together with Lucius and once he made sure he had a copy of every single one of them.

The next day

Harry and Lucius woke up at the same time and they blushed as they noticed that they were cuddling. Harry immediately left Lucius' arms, making both Lucius' and Harry's inner minds to sigh in disappointment. Harry cleared his throat and said: "Today you should be able to walk. Try it." Lucius did as he was told and tried to stand up. After a few minutes of standing on his feet, Harry was sure that Lucius would be able to walk that day and he beamed at him. "Let's go downstairs. I forgot that I cooked yesterday and we didn't eat the food but I am sure Kreacher has heating charms on it." Lucius nodded and followed Harry to the kitchen where as Harry had predicted was the food just as he had left it yesterday with heating charms on it. Lucius and Harry sat on the chairs and started eating while talking about small things.

After they ate, they went to the library, where they sat next to each other and they both started reading, not noticing Hermione and Ron until they closed and locked the door. Immediately, Harry started shouting at them to let them out, recognizing their auras. "We wont let you out until one of you confesses and you get together! We will be told by Kreacher if you do, he wont let you out as this is for your happiness. Ciao!" Hermione told them through the door making Harry curse.

"Well it seems we will be in here for a long time Lucius so we might as well do something. I am sure they will let us out after some hours." But it seemed that Lucius didn't hear his words, his thoughts were on what Hermione said. "Harry, what did she mean by confess?" Lucius asked, hoping that the answer would be the one he wanted. Harry blushed and looked at his shoes, refusing to look at Lucius as he explained. "I love you and Ron and Hermione know that. I know you don't like me or even love me so please for-" Harry's words were cut off as Lucius kissed him hard.

Lemon was supposed to be here. Go to my profile to find link with the lemon version

Harry laid breathless against Lucius and said: "That was amazing." Lucius chuckled tiredly and said: "Yes it was." Waving his hand, Harry cleaned and dressed them and they slowly fell asleep, Lucius' arms holding Harry against his chest protectively. "Are we together now?" Harry said just before he fell asleep, making Lucius smile. "Yes. We are together." And slowly, they both succumbed into sleep, never noticing that Hermione and Ron had returned to unlock the door nor Kreacher taking shots of them like that.

The next day

Harry slowly woke up and smiled as what had happened the previous day came back to him. Slowly, he feed himself from Lucius' protective hold when his eyes fell into something that made him shout in excitement, waking Harry up. "Harry?" He asked groggily. Harry threw himself at Lucius and gave him a kiss. "I found a spell with which I can defeat Voldemort from here! Well, it is more of a ritual but it doesn't matter. The thing is that I found something that could defeat that madman which wont put me into danger!" Lucius became more alert then and asked: "What does it need?" At this, Harry blushed and mumbled something. "Repeat that please." Lucius said amused only to choke on his saliva at Harry's answer. "It needs the blood of a person who had sex recently." Regaining himself, Lucius asked: "That means that we can do it now?" Harry nodded. "Yes, the only thing we need other that the blood is to draw the rune circle."

Lucius nodded and looked at the runes carefully since he was the one from the two who had any knowledge about runes. Conjuring a chalk, he started drawing the rune circle on the floor. When he completed it, he stood from where he was kneeling only for Harry to step in the middle and cut his palm with a conjured silver knife. Letting his blood flow freely in the circle, he started speaking: "Great magic that rules as all, a person has committed sins only he could have stopped. I ask you as I offer you my blood, turn against this man who is the enemy of all. Bring his body back, so that he can receive a proper burial for no matter how much he sinned, no one deserves to be unburied. This man's birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His chosen name is Lord Voldemort. I ask you this as the spokesperson of the wizarding and muggle world."

Harry stepped out of the circle and sealed his wound as the runes started glowing, which proved that the ritual worked. As the runes stopped glowing, Voldemort's body appeared in the middle of the circle. Voldemort was dead, but magic had restores his soul and looks before it killed him. Slowly, Harry retrieved Voldemort's body from the circle, holing it against his chest, mourning the man Tom could have been.

Harry together with Lucius went to the fireplace and after throwing floo powder in the fireplace, they stepped inside, Harry still holding Voldemort and Lucius said their destination, which was the ministry of magic. As they came out of the fireplace, every person looked at them and the minister and Dumbledore approached them. "Minister Boned, Headmaster Dumbledore, Voldemort is dead but before I managed to kill him he managed to kill this man. Voldemort's body was burned so that no one could make him return. This man's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please make sure he has proper burial." Amelia nodded and signaled someone to take the body as she went to tell the news to the press so that the world could be notified while Dumbledore looked at him in understanding. Smiling sadly at Dumbledore, Harry allowed Lucius to lead him to the fireplace and back to the house.

Epilogue

Harry and Lucius married and discovered after some months that Harry was pregnant and when Harry gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Lucius were surprised to see how much he looked like Voldemort before he split his soul but smiled, knowing that magic had deemed Voldemort worthy of being reborn and have a chance to live a happy life. They named the little boy Tom Marvolo to honor the man who hated everything because everything hated him and yet was crying out for some love. Ron, Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore who were the only ones who knew who belonged the name to and why they named their son that, smiled approvingly. In the years that would come, Tom would grow to be happy and did as much magic as he could before Hogwarts, none of it accidental though. Lucius and Harry never regretted their choice to keep the reborn Voldemort and they were happy at how their life had gone.


End file.
